


To be of use

by julestales



Series: The design of flaws [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Fleur Delacour knows what she wants, M/M, Multi, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Sirius Black, Padfoot and Moony friendship, Reflections on Remus Lupin character, Remus is flawed, Shameless Smut, Sharing is wonderful, Sirius wants to please and be pleased, Smut, Snape is an arse, Someone might be bisexual, Threesome - F/M/M, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales
Summary: Sirius is not sure why she keeps coming back, but maybe satisfying sex and a common taste for dirty talk are sufficient reasons.After the meeting, when most people have left, she takes his hand and silently leads him into the cloakroom and Sirius doesn’t try to stop her.Sirius doesn’t plan to end up listening to her whisper dirty ideas into his ear as he gently eases two fingers into her wet core.He doesn’t plan to end up watching her moan his name as she comes, her hair buried into his father's’ old and mouldy cloak.He doesn’t plan for her to kiss his lips lightly, straighten her skirt and say “promise me you’ll theenk about it Seerius”  leaving him pleasantly horny for the rest of the night.So, as it turns out, Fleur has plans.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour, Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The design of flaws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my one shot "The Design of flaws"  
> I really advise reading that one first because it explains how things got to that point. It's short and it's Fleur/Sirius.  
> The two stories are meant to work together.  
> That being said, welcome to this two chaptered story, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to Kelly for beta reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All the charactersin this fanfiction are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

_December_

It’s just sex. Stupid, fun and deeply satisfying sex. He knows it’s not going to last and he has absolutely no wish for it to turn into anything more than what it is. But, as he finds himself fingering Fleur in the dark and dusty cloakroom after an Order meeting, grunting filthy words into her ear, Sirius reflects that sex really is a fantastic distraction from reality.

Fleur is a fantastic distraction from reality. 

He feels the caress of her Veela powers during the Order meeting, and he clings to it because it’s far more pleasant than the alternative, which is listening to Kingsley detailing the new rota of the Department of Mysteries surveillance. Something he can’t participate in any more than he can spy or recruit for the Order. 

There is just not much Sirius _can_ do. 

Dumbledore makes sure of it by emphasizing once again how important it is that he stays in the house.

As if he’s likely to forget.

So, instead of raging against the whole world or brood, Sirius lets the Veela powers engulf him. It tingles his toes and relaxes his back. It warms his whole body and empties his head.

He knows she keeps it light because they have company but he also knows she’s doing it solely for him and Sirius hides his smile behind his bottle of butterbeer. 

After the meeting, when most people have left, she takes his hand and silently leads him into the cloakroom and Sirius doesn’t try to stop her.

Sirius doesn’t plan to end up listening to her whisper dirty ideas into his ear as he gently eases two fingers into her wet core. 

He doesn’t plan to end up watching her moan his name as she comes, her hair buried into his father's’ old and mouldy cloak. 

He doesn’t plan for her to kiss his lips lightly, straighten her skirt and say _“promise me you’ll theenk about it Seerius”_ leaving him pleasantly horny for the rest of the night.

So, as it turns out, _Fleur_ has plans. 

Dirty, steamy plans that Sirius can’t stop thinking about, alone in his bed late at night.

He considers sharing them with Remus because Sirius knows that with the right incentive and sales pitch, Moony _can_ be game for anything. 

But unfortunately, timing is a bitch and since Sirius tried to brush the subject of Remus’ crush on Tonks, Moony has been distant and rather subdued.

Remus hurried to deny everything and waved it away, as if suggesting that him and Tonks could be anything but friendly coworkers is a ludicrous idea. As if the idea that Tonks could ever be interested in him is laughable.

Sirius should have seen it coming, he really should have. 

But the more he presses the matter, the more snappy Remus gets. 

So, Sirius waits and holds his tongue. On all accounts. 

For now.

The next time Fleur comes for a meeting, a few weeks later, she sits on the other side of the table, next to Snivellus, and Sirius watches as she sends her shiny hair flying behind her back with delicate fingers. He never simply assumes that something is going to happen between them, but by the way she holds his gaze, he can tell they’re going to end up shagging again tonight.

Sirius is listening to Kingsley’s report on his latest “leads” on finding mass murderer Sirius Black when he feels his neck prickle unpleasantly and something poking the edge of his conscious mind. 

It’s a subtle but offensive penetrative force that’s nothing like Fleur’s. 

Instead of a gentle caress, he feels a foreign hatred fill him and as he looks at the other side of the table, finds Snape’s dark eyes on him. 

_Greasy fucker_! 

It’s not the first time Snivellus has come poking around his mind during meetings.

Sirius’ best guess is that Snape loves torturing him, making sure he never forgets the effect of the Dementors, and wants to push him into madness.

He tries to shut him out, but the harder he fights, the more satisfied Snape’s smirk grows. 

And when Snape pushes harder, Sirius is forced to let go and let him see. 

_Let him see, the frustrated old fuck_.

Sirius looks deep into Snivellus’ eyes and watches as his smirk turns into a horrified look and Sirius laughs in his head, loud and clear and sardonic for Snape to hear. 

_Yeah, that’s right. I’m fucking her, you ugly, repressed old virgin fuck_. 

Sirius sneers at him before returning his gaze to Fleur.

Her eyes are almost indigo and she doesn’t hide her satisfaction when she catches his stare on her.

They end up in the pantry an hour later, Fleur on her knees, her makeup smudging her pretty face, Sirius’ cock deep into her throat as he fucks his anger and frustration out, thrusting into her mouth and coming in a loud gasp when her fingers slither far behind his ballsack.

He’s not sure why she keeps coming back, but maybe satisfying sex and a common taste for dirty talk are sufficient reasons. 

She decides if, when, and where; he decides what and how and somehow it works for both of them. 

And he’s not going to stop her coming back when it’s one of the only things preventing him from getting completely shit arse drunk, going mad and lighting the house on fire. 

She’s an effective distraction, Fleur.

Sirius confides that much to Remus one night, because he knows the real Remus is _not_ the uptight Professor he wants people to think he is. 

And Remus is far too glad someone manages to keep his best friend from drowning his sorrow in Firewhiskey every night to judge Sirius for his new found distraction. 

But Sirius has an ulterior motive too. 

He hasn’t forgotten about Fleur’s dirty plans. Quite the opposite. 

He’s just not sure exactly how to broach the subject. 

Subtlety was never his strong suit, he’d usually rather follow his guts. But, Sirius’ instincts have been proven dreadfully wrong on many occasions, with catastrophic consequences. So maybe, for once, he should try a more cautious approach.

 _Don’t be a reckless prick, Padfoot_ , as Remus often tells him.

Remus is still the same sensible, caring, smart, witty and insanely fun person he used to be, only there are new nuances and layers to him now and Sirius keeps discovering them every day. 

But as far as Sirius can tell, the days prior to the full moon still have the same effect on Remus. He’s usually starving all the time, sore all over, a bit short tempered, tired and he’s also quite horny.

It used to be a joke amongst the Marauders, and a useful and cheeky excuse given to everyone else at school, that Remus’ recurrent restlessness was due to a repressed sexual appetite. As it turned out, it was quite accurate.

Usually, Remus hides all of his pre-moon symptoms well from the world and sometimes even Sirius could be fooled. But the thing Sirius has learned over the years about Lycanthropy, is that the more Remus fights the wolf, the more vicious he gets. 

And by pushing back his own needs and feelings, Remus grants more power to the wolf and retreats further into self-loathing. It’s a downward cycle.

Not for the first time, Sirius sadly reflects that Remus never got the chance to get to know himself without the wolf. 

He never got to acknowledge that maybe not all of his deepest desires come from the wolf, that maybe some of his darkness comes from the very human part of himself.

But maybe it’s easier to blame the wolf. It gives Remus something solid to put his hatred on, it gives him a reason to bury his true feelings deeper.

So when Remus says he’s too old, too poor and too dangerous for Tonks, Sirius knows it’s really because Moony would never allow himself to have something he so deeply wants, and is too scared of his own feelings.

And Sirius realizes, with a jolt of surprise and wonder, that Remus’ crush is not just a crush. 

It’s deeper, stronger and more substantial than a crush and Sirius gets another glimpse of how far Remus is willing to go to avoid his true feelings. 

It’s a shame because Sirius is convinced Remus and Tonks would be a perfect match, even if an unexpected one for most people.

But Remus is not ready to let a woman love him when he can’t even love himself.

It’s a fight Sirius never ceases to battle with Remus and knows he’ll never really win. 

Remus is flawed, like anyone. Only it’s not really for the reason he believes.

If James were still here, Sirius knows they would both fight Remus until he allows himself to have what he really wants, for his _and_ the wolf’s sake. 

Like they did in fifth year, when they forced their way into the Shack for the first time, as Padfoot and Prongs. 

Like they did in seventh year, when they coerced a restless and close to breaking point Moony into a date with the notoriously loose Mathilda from Hufflepuff, the night before the Super Moon.

There is still some fight left in Sirius, but Remus’ defences only got stronger over the years and it feels like, once again, there is not much Sirius _can_ do. 

He can’t help the Order, he can’t really be there for Harry and he can’t even get his best friend to learn to love himself. 

But with the full Moon fast approaching, Remus is on edge. Sirius learned years ago how to handle a pre-moon Moony and it’s not by forcing him to talk. 

He watches as Remus drinks his tea, the slight tremors in his muscles not going unnoticed and Sirius wishes he could do _more_.

He knows Moony is very grateful for Padfoot, and there is Wolfsbane (when Snape delivers on time) but the moon seems to hang closer tonight and the lines and tiredness on his face are sharper than ever. 

It’s not late when Sirius brings food in the library, a small comfort he can provide for Remus.

“Is it Christmas or something?” asks Remus, his tone teasing.

Sirius knows how to cook but can’t be arsed to do it most days. He’d rather eat Molly’s leftovers (damn that woman can cook!) or live on coffee and toast. But the warm stew Sirius is levitating into the room is wafting all around and Remus’ nostrils flare with the tantalizing smell.

“Thanks, Padfoot” he says sheepishly as he ladles a bowl full with the tasty dish.

They eat in silence except for the sounds of spoons scraping at the bottoms of bowls. 

“Scratch that itch off the list?” asks Sirius quietly.

Remus raises one eyebrow but nods softly. 

_Eating: check._

Sirius knows there is at least another of Remus’ issues he can help with, and that is his need to rest. So, he changed Remus’ bed linens earlier and brewed some Dreamless sleep potion and even if Moony doesn’t know it yet, Sirius is sure the gesture will be appreciated.

As for the edginess, Sirius wills himself not to raise any subject that might push Remus to snap at him or storm out of the room tonight. 

Remus is a piece of work sometimes.

The last issue on Remus’ pre Moon symptoms list, he’ll most likely deal with on his own. 

Their days of discreet but un-silenced, simultaneous wanks behind semi-closed curtains are over and if Remus sometimes joined in, it was only ever because Sirius and James started it. 

The memory makes Sirius smile to himself, how horny can teenagers get? And yet, watching the clear sexual frustration exuding from Remus right now makes Sirius wish things could be as easy as they used to be in this area too.

And maybe they can be.

Sirius knows better than to bring Tonks into the conversation again because it’s far off topic when Remus just needs to scratch an itch and take his mind off the moon. 

Tonks will be everything to Remus one day or nothing at all, there can’t be any in between, Remus would never settle for that, not when he has feelings for her. Sirius hopes he’ll get to see them happy together someday.

In the meantime, Sirius thinks that there definitely _is_ a way to make sure Remus gets what he needs and Fleur gets what she wants.

Sirius hasn’t got an extended experience of adulthood yet, but he’s convinced being sensible all the time is not for him and never will be, especially not when it comes to sex. 

And with the few informations he managed to gather from a slightly drunk Remus a few weeks ago, Moony definitely knows all about casual sex.

Maybe Remus doesn’t want to rub it in Sirius’ face that he’s had some sort of life whereas Sirius was rotting in a cell, but he rarely talks about the twelve years they spent apart.

Unless Sirius manages to get him drunk. 

Drunk Remus is another creature entirely. 

Sirius has learned, for instance, that there are Muggle clubs where people go to for the sole purpose of finding partners and having sex. Married couple, single women and men. 

Sirius can understand why those clubs are a useful convenience for Remus. No need for feelings, only seduction and sex. Less time and money consuming than going to the pub and hit on some random woman knowing full well he’ll never call her again anyway. 

But since the Order has reformed, since Remus lives here, he’s stopped going. He can’t risk wandering in muggle London, can’t risk not being reachable at moment’s notice. 

And it’s written all over his face how much he _needs_ sex. 

Not for the first time these last few days, Sirius pictures _it_. It’s completely mad but also very enticing and a zing of electricity runs through him. 

_Test the waters first. Find the right incentive. Subtlety. Right.._.

“What’s going on Padfoot? You’re being dead silent tonight,” asks Remus, effectively tearing him away from his thoughts.

“Just trying not to put my foot in my mouth again Moony.” 

Remus’ eyebrows go up and he puts down his bowl of stew.

“I didn’t realize I’d found the actual way to shut you up,” he says, lips quirking at the corner.

Sirius doesn’t answer, he stares into space and Remus’ expression turns apologetic.

“I’m sorry Padfoot. We can talk. I don’t mean to be a grouchy git all the time.”

Sirius’ eyes focus again and he nods. 

“Don’t worry about it Moony. I was just thinking about school,” he says.

A small smile tugs at Remus’ lips, as it so often does when they exchange memories from long-gone happier days.

“Go on.”

“Do you remember, when James had this girlfriend, the one right before Lily… Tasnim? or something?”

Remus frowns in concentration and then his whole face brightens and he chuckles.

“I think _you_ should remember her name, Padfoot.”

Sirius _does_ remember her of course. He’s not likely to forget watching her go back and forth between his and James’ beds. He remembers the moans coming from across the room, remembers James’ lopsided grin as he laid in bed, sated, watching her stride towards Sirius. 

“Yeah. Well. It was a long time ago. When we were young and sexy.”

“I’d say you haven’t quite fallen into decrepitude yet, considering who you’re currently sleeping with.”

Sirius chuckles. He has to admit Fleur did a little something for his post-Azkaban self-esteem.

“So, what about her?” asks Remus.

“I was thinking that she reminds me a bit of Fleur, actually,” says Sirius, “dead gorgeous and self-confident, that one. She’d barely been dating James for a week before she told him she’d like to shag me _too_...”

“She certainly knew what she wanted,” agrees Remus with a small smile.

“And James told her _whatever is mine is also Sirius'._ ”

“You and James…” 

Remus shakes his head, looking torn between the need to roll his eyes or smile fondly.

“Friends share with each other,” winks Sirius.

Remus laughs but makes no comment.

“And she was determined, Tasnim. Very much like Fleur,” adds Sirius.

There is a long silence and then Remus shifts in his seat and Sirius can see concern on his face.

“Sirius, should I be worried? About you and Fleur? I mean, you know there can’t be more to it, right? It’s quite obvious this is very casual for her and…”

Sirius starts laughing and shakes his head, this is definitely _not_ what he means. 

He really is bad at being subtle.

“Oh Merlin, no. Moony, no. I know. I know. I’m not looking for anything more than a nice shag, once in a while.”

Remus nods, his forehead relaxing.

“Aren’t we all” he mumbles intelligibly a moment later to no one in particular.

The perfect way to scratch that pre-moon itch and satisfy everyone is so obvious that Sirius’ blood starts to pump faster. He decides on the spot to give up on subtlety and opens his mouth.

But before Sirius can form words, Remus stands, announcing he needs sleep.

And by the way he holds himself, it’s like a rusty spring has found its way inside his spine, tearing him apart between the wolf’s need to pace and the human need to rest. 

Sirius knows Remus will take a potion tonight and sleep like the dead and that in less than forty-eight hours, he’ll howl in agony and feel his body being torn apart again and there is nothing Sirius can do to ease that pain.

It’s a chilly and gloomy December morning when Sirius awakes the next day and stretches his limbs, feeling a few bones popping back into place. There’s a meeting this afternoon and Sirius makes sure the kitchen is in order and coffee is ready before Remus wakes. He then goes to feed Buckbeak and cleans out his mess before going to take a shower. He meets Kreacher on his way back to the kitchen but shoots a silencing spell at him before he can start spitting his usual vile.

Remus is sitting at the table, looking tired and ready to flinch at every sound. Sirius places a hot mug of coffee in front of him and wordlessly lays a gentle hand on his shoulder before sitting next to him.

There is no need to ask him how he feels.

“Ta’ Sirius.”

Sirius’ answer is to push a slice of toast in front of Remus.

“The meeting shouldn’t last long today,” he says softly.

Remus nods, his hands are pale around his coffee mug.

The meeting is not very interesting and Sirius finds his mind wandering. 

Fleur is sitting next to Remus and Sirius wonders if he can feel the soft caress of her powers too, he wonders if today she’s doing it for Moony...

A light nudge in his thoughts breaks his slumber, it’s probing and not bothering to be discreet. Sirius’ head turns fast and he finds loathsome black eyes on him.

_Fucking hell. Coming to snoop again, you creepy fuck?_

Snape doesn’t withdraw and Sirius wants to hurt him. He resists the impulse to jump at his throat right here, right now. 

Sirius hates that Snape is such a good Legilimens, he hates that he can keep almost anyone out but not the greasy git. His knuckles are white from his grip on the table before him as Sirius grinds his teeth. 

_What are you looking for?_

The smirk on Snape’s face is unbearable and Sirius feels his weak protective walls shake. 

_Can’t get any on your own, is that it?_

Sirius feels disgusted and knows he’s close to shaking with anger. 

No one around the table seems to have noticed. Except for Moony. Their gazes meet and Sirius lets out a shaky breath as he feels his defenses crumble and Snape penetrate his mind fully.

_You fucking mind rapist..._

At once, images rush into his mind and Sirius can do nothing but let them flow. Fleur, on her knees, her pink tongue swirling around the tip of his cock… his fingers twisting a taut nipple… his hand slithering inside Fleur’s knickers while she details all the naughty things she wants him to make happen...

Snape’s eyes are full of disgust as he glances briefly at Remus, his face is contorted in revulsion but his penetrative force only gets stronger. 

Sirius feels so full of hatred that he can’t even be sure if it’s his own, Snape’s, or both at the same time _._

_Is that not what you’re looking for, you disgusting kinky fuck? Because I have more where this comes from..._

He wants to watch Snivellus’ face lose all colour, wants to see the pain hit him hard. So he focuses his eyes on Snape and retrieves another memory, pushes it right at the front of his mind and unrolls it very carefully. 

He sees emerald green eyes and copper-red hair, he sees messy black locks, cheeky hazel eyes and lopsided grins, gentle hands and loving smiles, he sees pink tongues, hard cocks and the outline of rosy tits and he hears sweet laughs and deep moans…

_Oh yeah, I fucked her… with him! We made her come so many times that she lost count… and she loved it! She chose him and loved him and despised you._

_Got what you came for, now?_

There is a loud screeching sound as Snape’s chair falls behind him and he stands like he’s been burnt. His face is ashen white and there are green sparks coming out of his wand.

“Severus? Are you alright?” asks Minerva over her spectacles.

Snape doesn’t answer, he casts one last look full of loathing at Sirius and then he’s storming out of the kitchen, his long black cloak billowing behind him.

Sirius is panting hard and tries to ease the worried look Remus is sending him with a short nod.

There is a long silence in the room until Dedalus clears his throat and resumes reading his report.

Sirius’ hands are still shaking with anger half an hour later when he pours himself a glass of firewhiskey in the library. He knows people are still in the kitchen, chatting over dinner after the end of the meeting but he needed to escape.

It’s not long before Remus joins him.

“What the hell happened down there?” he asks at once, sounding alarmed.

“Snivellus,” spits Sirius, “he’s made a habit of coming and snooping around in my head, the greasy old fucker.”

Sirius can tell his anger is written all over his face. Remus looks pale and confused.

“What? But why?”

“I don’t have a clue, do I? I guess he just likes torturing people,” snarls Sirius.

Remus is speechless and for once he doesn’t look like he’s about to defend Snape.

“He’s done this before? What is he looking for?” he finally asks, baffled.

“Yeah, he likes to play with my mind during meetings…” Sirius nods with disgust, “I don’t know what he’s fishing for but today I gave him an eyeful he’s not likely to forget,” he adds, spitefully.

“He saw Fleur and me and… other things...” he says, seething ”And Prongs and Lily that time we- he’s a creepy perverted-”

“Padfoot, please sit and calm down. Tell me everything.” asks Remus, putting his hands on Sirius’ tense shoulders and pushing him into the couch.

Sirius drains his firewhiskey and lets out a shaky breath.

He stays silent as he tries to cool down and not let his anger swallow him because Moony’s there and wants to help and that means Sirius can’t have a breakdown.

“I can’t even keep him out, Moony… and Fleur… she doesn’t deserve to have someone invading her privacy like that either…” 

“He has no right to do that…” agrees Remus with a deep frown on his face.

“I wanted to hurt him, Moony, I really did. So I showed him things- very private things- that he had no business seeing… with James… and Lily and… I HATE THAT I DID!” he shouts.

Remus looks floored.

But Sirius’ anger is quickly turning into deep distress and he can feel a lump growing in his throat. He’s given access to one of his most cherished and private memory -one he managed to keep safe even in Azkaban- to one of the people he loathes the most. 

And Snape has access to Harry, to torment him everyday, when Sirius only longs for the chance to see his godson twice a year if he’s lucky…

None of it is fair.

“I really hate him, Moony,” he whispers.

Sirius’ eyes are burning and he knows he can’t hide how vulnerable he feels right now.

Remus does not comment on the James and Lily part. Whether it’s because he’s always suspected or because he doesn’t want to pry, Sirius can’t tell.

Instead, he pours more Firewhiskey in Sirius’ glass, pours one for himself and puts his arm around Sirius’ shoulders. He squeezes gently and Sirius lets his head fall into his hands.

“Snape really is an arse, Padfoot,” says Remus softly, “But don’t let him bring you down. He may have seen but he’ll never get to feel, he’s got no one. But _you have, you still have._ Harry loves you, and so do I.” 

Remus’ voice is soft and there is unaltered affection in his eyes.

Sirius feels Remus’ fingers squeeze his shoulder gently and his eyes close tightly for a brief moment.

He doesn’t want to be angry and sad anymore; he can’t follow that path again and again. 

He _can’t_.

Sirius rises from the couch, snorts and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

“Easy now with the cuddling and sweet words Moony, I might think you’re trying to pull me,”

Remus’ smile is gentle but Sirius has no doubt Moony understands what he’s doing and respects it. 

“Well, I wouldn’t bet on that, but there is a pretty young lady down in the kitchen that might do the job properly,” smiles Remus.

Sirius grins but makes no comment. He knows Fleur will come to him if she wants to, it’s a silent agreement between them that she must be the one to initiate things. 

Sirius retrieves his Chess board and sits on the couch, wordlessly inviting Remus to join him for a game. 

They are playing their second game of chess by the time the sun starts to go down and the mood is much lighter. 

Remus looks tired but less focused on his impending transformation than he usually does the night before the full moon. Sirius believes that his earlier breakdown has a lot to do with it. He wishes he could keep distracting Remus from the moon, just a little longer. 

Night has fallen when a soft knock on the door tears them away from their game.

“Come in,” says Sirius, his voice hoarse.

“Seerius?” 

He doesn’t need to look to know it’s Fleur. Her accent alone is a solid giveaway but mostly, he’s hit with such a pleasurable dizziness that a smile instantly tugs at his lips.

“Remus!” she says, a bright smile appearing on her face, “What are you two doing?”

“Sirius is destroying me at chess!” 

Remus’ voice is warm and his eyes sparkle as they travel to Fleur and Sirius can’t help but smirk as he remembers that Fleur’s Veela powers have been focused on Moony all night. 

And Moony doesn’t look like he minds at all.

Sirius wonders.

Fleur glances at him, and by the small smirk spreading on her face, Sirius can tell their filthy minds are working as one right now, that Fleur is wondering too, and his blood start to pump faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur sits next to Sirius and plants a light kiss on his cheek.

“Do you mind if I stay ‘ere a little longer tonight? Everyone else ‘as left...”

Her voice is soft and full of promises and Sirius’ answering smile is a bit roguish.

“I should go to bed,” says Remus suddenly, clearing his throat.

Sirius tears his eyes away from Fleur.

“Don’t be stupid, I haven’t even finished destroying you yet,” he says, nodding towards the chess board, “Do you want something to drink love?” 

“I will get ze wine,” she winks, and then she’s leaving again.

Remus shakes his head, amused.

“You really don’t have to keep playing Padfoot, I’m sure you have better things to occupy yourself with.”

And maybe it's because his feelings have been so close to the surface all night, maybe it’s just because Fleur’s plans have crept into his dreams every night, or simply because of Moony’s lopsided grin right now, but for whatever reason, Sirius suddenly burns with the need for action. 

He feels reckless, audacious and pleasurably nervous. 

He takes another sip of Firewhiskey, puts his glass down slowly and looks straight at Remus. 

_ To hell with no rushing things. _

“I have. But don’t leave.” 

“Sirius?”

“Just… trust me. Stay.”

“I don’t-”

“I found ze  _ Côtes du Rhône _ ” says Fleur cheerily, crossing the room and settling on the couch next to Sirius. She removes her shoes and lifts her feet by her side, the smooth skin of her bare legs visible up to over her knees. 

Moony is looking strangely at him but Sirius purposely ignores him and makes his next move, taking down Remus’ Knight.

As they keep playing, Sirius senses the soft caress of Fleur’s powers surround them both. It’s gentle but nonetheless active and effective. He feels peaceful and yet he’s filled with a sense of expectancy.

Remus has a perpetual small smile on his lips and as he concentrates on his next move Sirius can tell he’s having a bit of a hard time focusing, his eyes rising every so often to glance at Fleur. 

Her head is resting on Sirius’ shoulder and soft silver-blond vanilla-scented hair tickles his neck pleasantly. And although she’s very quiet while they play, Sirius is willing to bet his favorite leather jacket that her eyes are fixed on Remus.

And then, Fleur whispers in Sirius’ ear and his whole body tingles with anticipation. 

Yes.

Distraction of the best kind. For everyone.

Sirius gives a short nod.

At once, he feels the caress of her Veela powers turn so much stronger that his breathing instantly gets deeper and a wave of warmth surges all over his body.

Remus gives a long shaky exhale as his gaze focuses on Fleur, color rising in his cheeks. 

His breathing becomes deeper and he looks younger and healthier than Sirius has seen him since school.

Either Moony is too polite to ask Fleur to ease it down, or he’s enjoying her effect on him too much to want her to stop, Sirius can’t be sure yet. 

He hopes it’s the latter.

He watches closely, through his befuddled mind, as Remus’ gaze overtly lowers to Fleur’s legs and excitement rushes through Sirius.

He knows he’s only three moves away from winning the game.

He takes down Remus’ last Pawn and lays a hand on Fleur’s leg, his palm resting just over her knee.

“Looks like you’re losing, Moony” says Sirius in a low voice, “Check.”

His fingers brush the skin of Fleur’s thigh and Moony’s eyes follow their slow travel, along smooth, white skin, right up to where Fleur’s skirt has hiked up. 

Sirius feels his cock stir.

Remus swallows thickly, tears his eyes away and looks down at the chessboard. 

“Nice move, Padfoot…” he says, sacrificing his last Rook and Sirius can swear he sees Moony’s lips quirk at the corner at his own innuendo.

Sirius’ heart skips a beat and he wants to cheer loudly in victory but the game is not over yet...

“You’d better surrender now.” 

His voice is soft and his fingers trail just a little bit higher, under Fleur’s skirt.

Sirius relishes in watching Remus struggle to keep his eyes on the board as his Queen goes down. 

Remus moves his King in a last, desperate gesture.

“I theenk zis part of ze game is over, Remus” says Fleur softly.

And then, she parts her legs, just slightly, but by the way Remus’ eyes darken, Sirius can guess it’s enough for him to see her knickers.

Moony’s nostrils flare and he stares at the place where Sirius’ fingers are slowly inching towards lacy fabric. 

_ Just let go Moony... _

Sirius makes his last move. 

“Checkmate.”

It’s barely a whisper and Sirius doesn’t look away from Remus as his fingers make contact with Fleur’s damp lace-covered center. She lets out a very soft moan.

Remus’ King snarls at Sirius’ Fool before it kneels.

Moony’s face is unreadable but the heat in his eyes is unmistakable as they are fixed on Sirius’ hand.

“I…”

“She’s been talking about it for weeks, Moony...” says Sirius slowly.

Remus’ eyes shoot up to his face.

“She wants us. And I want it too. The only question is, do  _ you _ ?”

Sirius’ voice is low and his heart is hammering in his chest but he holds Remus’ gaze. 

The very long silence that follows is punctuated only by the sound of Fleur’s heavy and slow breathing. Remus’ eyes travel from Sirius to Fleur and back again several times, and Sirius can see him put the pieces of their last conversations together. 

He looks suspended in an improbability.

“Are- are you sure?” Remus finally rasps, his eyes on Fleur.

Sirius’ grin is huge.

“He needs you to tell him yourself, love” 

Fleur looks straight at Remus and bites her lower lip as she smiles.

“I told Seerius I’d love to ‘ave some fun wiz you both, It would be our little secret...”

“I… it’s- Gods…” stutters Remus.

“Do you not want to, Remus?” pouts Fleur, her hips moving slightly to follow the pressure of Sirius’ fingers.

Moony’s eyes are fixed on Fleur for a very long time and Sirius can see the exact moment his last restraints crumble.

“Fuck yes, I want” whispers Remus.

Sirius beams. He shouldn’t have worried. In the end, Fleur was the right incentive all along...

Without another word, Remus rises from his seat, moves quickly around the table and kneels at the foot of the couch.

“Come ‘ere” whispers Fleur, a beautiful smile on her face. 

But there is no need, Remus is already leaning towards her lips. He brushes her cheek with the tips of his fingers and looks deep into her eyes before kissing her.

Sirius watches as their lips touch and he’s enthralled by the tenderness pouring out of Remus, by the way his lips gently direct the kiss, by the way his fingers brush Fleur’s sweet smelling hair behind her ear. 

But as soon as Fleur nips at Moony’s lip, the kiss turns deeper, hungrier and Sirius can see flashes of pink tongues and hear soft moans.

His cock twitches again, he’s been getting increasingly harder since he first checked Remus but now he can finally allow himself to enjoy the feeling.

As soon as Remus pulls away, Fleur’s lips are searching for Sirius’, and she barely pauses to take a breath before she’s kissing him. Hard.

She tastes different than Sirius is used to. Earthier, wilder. 

The uniqueness of it thrills Sirius’ and he plunges deeper into the kiss, his fingers slithering under the lacy fabric of her knickers.

She gasps against his lips and Sirius is too busy chasing after that new taste to watch what Remus is doing but whatever it is, it makes Fleur arch her back and press her breasts flush against his chest. He can’t quite believe how intense things became so fast. As if this was a long planned rendez-vous between the three of them.

A strong jolt of arousal goes straight to his cock, he hears himself groan and before he can stop himself he’s lifting Fleur onto his lap. 

She giggles and leans her back against his chest, moaning when he starts sucking on her earlobe. 

Her hips are moving, slowly, teasingly and Sirius hisses at the lovely friction of her arse over his groin. He glances at Remus and shifts his position to spread Fleur’s legs a bit wider for him.

The heat in Moony’s eyes as he looks between her legs makes Sirius grin against Fleur’s skin.

“Go on Moony, have a taste” he says.

“I want to take these off,” Remus says to Fleur, it sounds like a question and his voice is so low that Sirius has trouble recognizing it.

Fleur nods eagerly and Moony’s eyes gleam as he pulls her knickers down with practised hands. Sirius lifts her skirt up, over her belly, and then she’s bare from the waist down.

Remus contemplates the lacy indigo knickers in his hand for a short moment, then looks directly at Sirius, winks, and pockets them. 

Fleur snorts and Sirius’ chest shakes with barely contained guffaw.

“I’ll get you some new knickers love, I promise” he chuckles.

Remus kneels at their feet, between Fleur’s parted legs, and Sirius’ is mesmerized by the way he seems to be drinking in the sight of her.

“So smooth… so perfect” whispers Remus, trailing one long finger lightly along Fleur’s inner thigh.

And Sirius can’t help but notice that, presented with Fleur’s flawless body, he aches to defile it whereas Remus seems to barely dare brush her skin.

It’s beautiful to witness and Sirius reckons he would be happy to simply sit back and watch the way Remus and Fleur interact tonight.

“Touch me, Remus” breathes Fleur, her voice vibrating with desire.

Their eyes meet and something new lights inside Remus, his smile turns predatory as his lips descend on her inner thigh and his head disappears between her legs.

Barely a minute passes before she’s squirming madly on Sirius’ lap and he has to stop himself from pushing her harder onto his cock. 

“Oh!... Oh… Oui!” she moans, her breath catching in her throat as her whole body suddenly tenses.

“Merlin! What are you doing to her Moony?” 

He can’t deny he’s a bit impressed at how quickly and eagerly she responds to Remus’ tongue.

A low chuckle is all Sirius gets for an answer because Remus does not resurface.

So, Sirius focuses his attention on Fleur’s breasts, brushing her nipples over her shirt.

“Banish them, Seerius! Now!” she demands.

Sirius snorts, clearly amazed at the urgency she expresses. He reaches for his wand, vanishes all of her clothes and his own shirt for good measure. Her skin is warm and a bit sticky against his chest.

“Better?” he whispers in her ear, kissing her neck and tracing the outline of one of her nipples with a gentle finger.

But instead of an answer, she moans loudly and he has to hold her hips to keep her grounded on his lap because her legs are shaking so bad. Sirius gets a mouthful of vanilla scented hair and curses when he feels her wetness beginning to seep through his own jeans at his crotch. 

The realization that Remus’ tongue is so close to his cock sends surprisingly pleasant shivers down his spine. 

_ Well... that’s new. _

“Han… Remus! Putain!”

“Tell me what he’s doing, love” groans Sirius.

“Il me… he’s licking and… everywhere” 

She’s panting and moaning madly and barely manages to talk.

“Taste… so… good...” groans Remus, and then he resurfaces briefly, “Hold her legs up for me Pads, will you?”

Moony’s directness is sexy as hell and Sirius loves discovering that side of him.

He lets out a lewd chuckle and hooks his arms under Fleur’s knees, she gasps as Remus’ tongue follows her clit.

“Fucking hell…” groans Sirius.

He’s so turned on that in that moment he thinks he might come from watching, hearing and the weight of Fleur on his groin.

“T’arrêtes pas-T’arrêtes pas-T’arrêtes pas!” chants Fleur in a very high pitched moan.

“Don’t stop Moony. Fuck… don’t stop!” says Sirius, more for himself than to provide a translation for Remus. He can’t keep his hips still.

But then, with a last hard jerk and a low hiss, Fleur’s body becomes rigid and she’s silent for so long that Sirius wonders if she’s ever going to breathe again. 

And then her lungs fill with air and she’s coming and coming in huge waves, the sounds she makes are bursting from deep inside her, it’s beautiful music and when she slowly starts to come down Sirius realises he has stopped breathing the whole time.

“Holy fuck Fleur! Remus…” he breathes, not bothering to hide his awe.

He’s willing to bet his second favorite leather jacket that it’s not even been five minutes since Fleur’s knickers ended up in Remus’ pocket.

Remus’ face appears, lips glistening and Sirius can tell Moony and Fleur are sharing a long look. The one on Remus’ face is pure joy with a touch of pride. He looks younger than ever.

His hands are gently caressing her thighs, up and down, up and down, easing her back into normal breathing. Fleur reaches out to brush a hand against Remus’ cheek, the gesture is quite gentle and sweet.

When she sounds like she’s almost recovered, Remus’ lips gently brush her clit one last time before he’s crawling his way up to kiss her mouth, getting so close to Sirius that he can see every fleck of gold in Remus’ eyes before they close.

The kiss is slow and deep and when Remus pulls away, he places a gentle hand on Fleur’s neck and slowly directs her towards Sirius’ mouth. 

Sirius dives into the kiss, discovering another unique taste in her mouth, so intoxicating that his hard cock twitches and he groans against her lips.

“Mmmh did you like zat Seerius?” 

Sirius groans affirmatively as he licks a trail down her throat.

“I know  _ you  _ did” he groans against Fleur’s skin even as his hands fondle her heavy breasts and his hips keep moving of their own accord.

“You two look pretty hot together” says Moony’s voice.

Sirius glances at Remus and he knows he must look incredibly turned on and a bit dazed but the smile he gives Remus is roguish.

“What do you want now?” asks Moony as he stands, one of his hands automatically going over his trousers to palm himself. 

He looks positively horny and hungry for more action.

“Let me see you” asks Fleur, sounding quite eager.

Sirius has to admit he’s curious too. 

It’s been a very long time since he last shared a woman with another man, he’d quite forgotten how much of a turn on sharing is. How much a male body nearby  _ does  _ things for him. 

It never went further than some kisses and wandering hands with James, but Sirius remembers how much he enjoyed to  _ watch _ .

Remus smirks but does not hesitate as he pulls off his jumper and shirt over his head, his toned chest is slashed by many thin white scars but his skin is a light honey colour. 

Sirius feels Fleur shiver against him.

“You like your men a bit rough on the edges, don’t you love?” he asks playfully.

“You are very ‘andsome, both of you”

Remus’ cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Aww now you’re making him blush” chuckles Sirius.

Remus glares at him.

“Thank you Fleur” he smiles, “Pads, shut up and strip.”

“Bloody hell! Aren’t you bossy, Professor Lupin.”

Remus ignores the taunt and undoes his fly.

“You two really be’ave like children sometimes” pouts Fleur, “You are so close... can you two kiss zen?” 

Her tone is daring, challenging.

Remus’ fingers stop abruptly on his fly and his eyes shoot up at Sirius’ face, questioning.

There is an undeniable moment of hesitation and Sirius can feel his heartbeat quicken.

“Well, can we Moony?” he smirks, like a challenge, as if the idea was his own.

Remus’ answering grin is wolfish.

“I’m game.”

Sirius lets out a bark of laughter and gently eases Fleur off his lap before standing right in front of Remus.

“Go on then, dazzle me” he smirks.

Moony rolls his eyes before leaning towards Sirius’ lips.

It’s different than Sirius expected, not that he ever really gave much thought about kissing Moony, but still, his lips are a bit chapped but warm and very plush. Sirius feels stubble scratch his cheeks. It’s far from unpleasant.

Feeling bold, Sirius probes Remus’ lips with his tongue and his request is immediately granted as Moony parts his lips and their tongues touch.

That taste, that wild, earthy taste, combined with Fleur’s scent overwhelms him and Sirius hears himself moan softly into the kiss. 

The gentleness with which Remus’ tongue is caressing his own is pretty spectacular. 

It’s a bit hesitant but not shy, as if he’s learning a new dance, trying and testing until he hears the right sounds coming from Sirius’ throat, rewarding them with a low purring sound of his own.

And Remus always was a fast learner.

Sirius wants more. 

Before he realises that he’s doing it, he’s pulling Remus’ hips flush against his and deep groans echo all around the room.

There is a very hard cock pressed against Sirius’ and the friction feels pretty amazing. 

Soon, he feels fingers in his hair and his hands are wandering to Moony’s arse and they are truly rubbing against each other and Sirius can’t believe how fucking good this feels.

When Remus pulls away, they are both panting slightly and after a long, stunned look they both grin like they just pulled the best prank ever.

“Well, not so bad mister Moony” smirks Sirius.

“I thought it was really ‘ot” breathes Fleur and they both turn to look at her.

She’s sprawled on the couch, naked and breathtakingly beautiful and Sirius wonders how this night could possibly turn any better.

“Come here you little minx!”

She rises and slithers between them, looking so eager for what is to come that Sirius can’t help but smile as he kisses her before trailing his tongue along her neck, down to her collarbone. 

Her arse is pressed to Remus’ front, pretty little sighs escaping her mouth as Moony’s long fingers roll one of her nipples taut. 

Sirius can’t resist, with a greedy groan he swirls his tongue around her nipple and Remus’ fingers.

“Fuck…” groans Remus.

He sounds pretty wound up and starts grinding harder against Fleur’s arse.

Fleur gently tugs at Sirius’ dark locks and he pulls his mouth away from her warm breasts.

She smiles at him before turning to face Remus instead, her fingers deftly working at his fly.

Sirius can’t keep his hands off her, he squeezes her arse even as he licks the side of her neck and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Remus’ bare feet step out of jeans and boxers.

Fleur’s naked body goes flush against Moony’s and the moans and groans they are making send another strong jolt of arousal to Sirius’ cock.

He can’t bear not to be naked too so he hurries to undress, sending his jeans and boxers flying carelessly over his shoulder, too busy  _ looking _ .

Sirius is no expert, and he has no more favorite leather jacket to bet, but what Moony has standing proud in front of him looks like a  _ big  _ cock.

And judging by Fleur’s reaction as she makes a greedy little sound and her hand instantly closes around Remus’ shaft, she’s quite impressed too.

Remus’ eyes close and seeing him getting lost in pleasure is enthralling.

Sirius starts to stroke himself absentmindedly, copying the way Fleur’s hand moves teasingly over Moony’s cock, spreading his pre-come all over it.

He’s so enraptured by the scene that he has no desire to interrupt them and chooses to sit back on the couch instead and  _ watch, _ teasing his cock with light, slow touches. 

Fleur’s Veela powers are much lighter now, Sirius knows she can’t completely hold them up when she’s engaged in sex but somehow Remus still looks twenty years younger and Sirius is hit with nostalgia. Good nostalgia, not the painful one.

He watches as Fleur murmurs something against Remus’ lips, they both smile and he nods.

And then Fleur is kneeling and Moony’s fingers tangle into her hair as her tongue makes contact with the tip of his weeping cock.

It’s fascinating to watch; the way Moony’s eyes darken, the way he looks down at Fleur from under his lashes, the way his hips move just slightly, the muscles in his chest rippling. 

And the sounds... faint and wet from Fleur, low and purring from Remus. 

Fleur looks quite amazing too, sitting on her heels, her back is arched up toward Remus, her hands gripping his thighs gently. She can’t take him whole and Remus’ hips are barely moving but when Fleur takes his cock so deep she almost gags, Moony lets out a low groan and his eyelids fall shut again.

Sirius’ hand automatically squeezes his cock harder and he knows he has to be careful because his pleasure is slowly getting out of control.

“So fucking hot” he hisses, biting his lower lip as he gives his nipple a little twist.

Remus suddenly looks straight at him and it almost undoes Sirius and maybe Moony knows it because he smirks before helping Fleur up to her feet.

“I think Padfoot needs us, ma belle.”

Sirius is impressed by Remus’ self-control. Then again, he shouldn’t be surprised, Remus spends most of his life fighting for control against himself.

Fleur looks over her shoulder and her lips form a sexy little pout when she sees what Sirius is doing.

“Let me ‘elp you wiz zat.” 

And then she is striding towards him, her lips red and wet, her hair a beautiful tangled mess and she kneels on the floor, between his legs.

She takes Sirius’ hands off his cock to replace them with her own and when her tongue swirls around his tip, Sirius feels his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids and loses track of everything else.

He’s in heaven. His mind goes blank, reaching that peaceful, empty state of utter bliss and it’s only when he feels calloused fingers joining his in Fleur’s soft hair that he opens his eyes again.

Remus is standing right next to him, one of his knees on the couch, as he guides Fleur’s rhythm. 

His huge hard cock is so close that Sirius can see it throbbing right before his eyes.

“A bit faster now, ma belle. Can you take him whole?” 

Moony is almost purring and Sirius has never heard him like that before. It’s pretty intense and fucking hot.

“Yeah, you can! Good girl” praises Remus when Fleur does. 

Sirius’ cock hits the back of her throat and her nose buries in his dark curls.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” he moans, feeling himself go closer to the edge.

“Easy now Fleur, don’t make him come just yet” says Remus, pulling her hair gently but firmly until her tongue is only just teasing Sirius’ cock again.

Sirius hears himself whine and Remus chuckles.

“You want this over so soon Padfoot?” he asks, his free hand reaching to comb Sirius’ dark locks behind his ear.

And maybe it’s the gentle gesture, or the wild, sparkling look in Remus’ eyes, or maybe it’s the earthy scent of his body so close to him; but Sirius suddenly aches to touch him. 

Down there. 

Right now.

He moves automatically, his hand reaching forward and stopping just an inch from Remus’ cock.

Sirius looks up at him, hunger and hesitation in his eyes.

“Moony?” he asks.

Remus’ eyes widen slightly and his tongue automatically darts out to wet his lips as surprise appears on his face and Sirius realises how pleading his own voice sounds. He can’t help but think maybe Moony has never done this before either and the idea arouses him even more.

His eyes travel from Remus’ to his cock and back again, his intentions quite plain.

And after an endless second of silence he can see Moony’s stomach muscles tense. 

“Go ahead then” breathes Remus.

He looks captivated and maybe a little awestruck and it’s all Sirius needs before he’s leaning forward. 

He grabs Remus’ strong thigh with one hand and closes his lips around the tip of Moony’s cock.

Sirius hears a low groan and feels strong muscles flex under his fingers, but all he can do is feel. 

Feel the softness of Remus’ cock in his mouth, the throbbing against his tongue, the incredibly wild smell and taste invading his senses. 

It feels huge in his mouth but amazingly smooth too and Sirius’ tongue swirls and tastes and probes. 

He’s never done this before and now that he is, he discovers that it’s uniquely intimate and pretty incredible. He feels curious and eager at his new discovery and he can think of nothing else. 

_ Is thirty five too late to discover I might like cock too? _

He feels Remus’ fingers in his hair, his touch is light and a bit hesitant but his hisses and moans are not.

Fleur has stopped sucking him at some point and Sirius reflects that she is probably watching them and without thinking, he pushes his mouth further down Moony’s cock, trying to take more of him. 

Inch by inch, he takes him deeper, closing his lips firmly and caressing the underside with his tongue. 

He bobs his head slowly and does it again and again, going further down each time until he can’t breathe anymore.

“Fucking hell Pads! Oh god… Yes!”

Remus moans loudly as Sirius feels him hit the back of his throat. 

It’s a bit uncomfortable but Sirius finds himself reflecting that with some practice it probably wouldn’t be anymore...

It’s empowering and fucking sexy and incredibly arousing and the sounds coming out of Moony’s throat makes it more than worth it. They are wild and low and Sirius never knew he’d enjoy that kind of sounds so much. 

When Sirius really needs to breathe properly again, he pulls back and looks up at Remus. His eyes stay focused on him as he swirls his tongue around his tip one last time. 

Remus’ is looking down at him with heat and awe in his eyes and Sirius smirks.

“Well, I’d say I earned myself a little praise too, don’t you think Moony?” 

His voice is hoarse and his tone casual, but his heart is hammering in his chest at his new discovery.

Remus looks speechless for a few seconds but then he pounces on Sirius and kisses him hard. Sirius gasps and laughs into the kiss and then he hears Fleur’s slightly awed voice:

“Putain… les mecs, vous êtes incroyables…”

Remus pulls her to the couch, and then Sirius is right in the middle of a pile of limbs, of laughs and bumping elbows, of low moans and deep kisses. 

He’s reminded of another, long lost time of his life, but for once, it doesn’t hurt because he feels like he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be.

But as both Fleur’s and Remus’ mouths are trailing kisses all over his neck, his chest, nipping and sucking at his nipples, their hands wandering all over his body, calloused fingers close around his shaft and Sirius knows that at this rate he’s going to come too soon.

“Merlin fucking tits, you’ve got to stop that” he moans.

Remus chuckles and gives Sirius’ cock a solid stroke, making Sirius gasp and his hips jerk upward.

“Why don’t you ride him, ma belle” breathes Remus, “Would you like that?”

Fleur smiles and nods and instantly straddles Sirius. 

But it’s Moony’s hand on Sirius’ cock, lining him with Fleur’s entrance and Sirius thinks he might just explode.

He buries his head in Fleur’s breasts, trying not to focus on the heat and wetness surrounding his cock as she slowly lowers herself onto him.

“Oh you feel so good Seerius… So ‘ard...” she breathes as she starts to undulate her hips in a very slow motion. 

Sirius has to use all of his willpower to try and calm down because he doesn’t want this to end. 

So, instead of focusing on his own pleasure, he sucks two of his own fingers wet and then slithers his hand between their bodies to gently circle Fleur’s clit. 

The way her walls squeeze around his cock makes it hard to keep focused but the race to bring her off is a helpful distraction.

Fleur’s back arches and he catches one of her nipples into his mouth, reveling in her low hisses and deep moans.

“So fucking hot…” groans Moony.

Remus, who has been very quietly watching so far, suddenly rises from the couch to position himself behind Fleur. 

His hands are tracing patterns on her neck, her shoulders, her back and Sirius watches as a slow, contented smile appears on her face.

Sirius grins between two low hisses of his own.

“Up to your expectations so far?” 

“Oh oui… more zan I ‘oped for,” smiles Fleur as she rides him lazily.

She looks high and serene and the torturingly slow pace of her hips is incredibly erotic. She’s never ridden him before and Sirius deeply appreciates the view she offers as her breasts bounce with each of his light thrusts.

“Han! Keep doing zat!” she suddenly gasps.

He can’t be sure who she’s talking to because Remus is now kissing her neck, his hands massaging her breasts from behind, but Sirius keeps circling her clit with his fingers, going just a bit faster.

“C’est bon… trop bon” 

Sirius can’t help but smile because Fleur is gorgeous all the time but right now she’s lost in her own pleasure and nothing is as insanely beautiful as that.

She turns her head to kiss Remus and it’s wet and a bit messy and Sirius can see a lot of tongue but it’s perfect. 

And then she whispers something in Moony’s ear and Sirius can’t hear because his own breathing is too loud but whatever she says makes Remus’ breath itch and his eyes close briefly.

“Are you sure?” he asks in a soft, low groan. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure, do it Remus! But… slowly please” 

Sirius’ eyes go wide and he groans too, because now he thinks he knows what she wants and Merlin it’s so hot and he can’t quite believe this is happening.

Remus takes his wand and murmurs a few spells Sirius can’t hear but can take a guess at and Fleur confirms his suspicions when she gasps and clenches hard around his cock.

“Oh Fuck! Easy, love! You’ve got to go easy now if you want this to work.”

Fleur laughs but it’s breathless and she looks fucking high and blissed out.

And then, Sirius feels something brush his balls, feels movement down there and Remus’ eyes are on him and he concentrates all his energy on not coming right now. 

“Fuck! Moony…”

“Don’t come now Seerius! I need you both” moans Fleur.

She says it almost reproachfully and Sirius manages a snort before he glances at Remus again, he looks very focused but also extremely turned on. 

“Tell me, tell me what you’re doing Moony.” 

Sirius is not sure why he asks, because the answer isn’t likely to help him hold back, but he can’t help it, he really wants Remus to share everything with him.

“Lubrication spell.. and now I’m stretching her…” breathes Remus, “and she’s taking my fingers, she’s so fucking tight Padfoot…” he almost whines.

Sirius thinks Remus is almost as far gone as he is himself, if they want this to work it’s got to be soon.

“Are you ready, love?” he asks Fleur, “are you ready for Moony’s big cock in your arse?”

He punctuates his question by giving a sharp thrust up and when her walls flutter around his cock, he gasps.

“She’s ready Moony! She’s ready, come on!” he grits through his teeth.

“Fleur?”

“Oui! Vas-y Remus! I’m ready! Fuck me now!” she cries.

Remus shifts his position, his knees bump into Sirius’ legs as he aligns himself.

But then he groans in frustration, grabs Sirius’ thighs and pulls them roughly until Sirius’ arse is right at the edge of the couch and his back is almost lying flat. 

Sirius gasps and both his hands fly to hang on to the couch.

“Need more space” grunts Remus and Sirius almost laughs only he can’t because he hasn’t got much breath left.

Remus plants a gentle kiss at the back of Fleur’s neck and then he pushes her down, one hand between her shoulder blades until she’s flush with Sirius, her sweaty skin and full breasts pressed against his chest. 

Her pretty arse lifts in the air for Remus to take.

Sirius can’t look away from Remus even as Fleur tenses briefly over him, around him and lets out a guttural moan in his neck. 

Remus’ brows are set in concentration as he very carefully pushes forward.

“Is this okay?” he asks, sounding breathless.

“More” rasps Fleur.

Remus’ lips twitch at the corner and he obeys.

And then Sirius’ eyes suddenly roll back because he can feel it. He can feel all of it, from within Fleur. 

He can feel Remus’ cock as it presses into her arse and makes everything so unbearably tight!

It’s incredible and mind-blowing and oh so fucking tight! 

Sirius knows he’s panting like a dog but doesn’t stop to laugh at the irony of it. 

He forces himself to open his eyes again and he can see the strain on Fleur’s face but before he can ask, Moony is doing it.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she cries.

She sounds a bit uncomfortable and neither him nor Remus dare to move. 

“Fleur, do you want me to pull out?” asks Remus.

“No!”

Sirius and Remus exchange a look.

“I’ll help you relax, love” says Sirius gently.

He slithers a hand between his and Fleur’s sweaty bodies again and manages to reach her clit, circling gently, he watches as the discomfort on her face slowly turns to pleasure and when he’s confident she’s really enjoying herself, he nods at Remus.

“I’ll go slow now…” grunts Remus, “Pads, don’t move yet” and he starts to thrust.

But Sirius can’t move, his eyes are fixed on Remus and he focuses all his energy on Fleur’s clit and the very feat of not letting his orgasm shatter him right this instant. 

Fleur moans in his ear, spurring Remus on with french words Sirius can’t focus enough on to really understand but the way she keeps swearing and moaning makes it plain that she’s loving it.

“Han, sa race… vas-y Remus, putain, prends moi le cul... j’adore ça… Seerius tu le sens?”

And when Moony thrusts become just a bit faster, Fleur cries out and squeezes his cock so hard that Sirius’ whole body jerks and he knows he can’t hold back anymore.

Luckily, Fleur seems to be coming, Sirius can’t even be sure because it feels like he’s being fucked into oblivion, by Fleur, by Remus and he’s just a passenger along for the ride.

But she’s screaming and squeezing and Remus growls and thrusts harder, faster, his low grunts animalistic, his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. 

As Sirius’ eyes meet Remus’ dark green and golden ones, he can do nothing but contemplate the fact that Moony is fucking both of them right now. 

Sirius can feel his body move under the hard snaps of Remus’ hips and he just tries to hold on for dear life as his orgasm hits him hard. 

Time stops and Sirius jerks and shouts and moans, white sparks blinding his sight and his whole body is shattering. 

It’s mind-blowing and seems to last forever and even when he slowly starts to come down from it, Sirius is still being fucked hard, through Fleur, his back chafing against the couch with each of Moony’s thrusts.

Fleur lays boneless between them, breathing and drooling in Sirius’ neck.

A howl echoes around the room and then Moony is coming, his frame a tight line of muscles, as Fleur’s and Sirius’ bodies vibrate from the last jerks of his hips.

The only sounds in the room are heavy breaths and hisses as the three of them slowly recover.

Fleur lets out a tiny gasp when Remus pulls out and Sirius kisses her forehead. 

“Oh mon dieu…” she mumbles.

_ Oh mon dieu indeed. _

“Alright, love?” he asks her gently.

“Yeah… I theenk so… zat was…”

When she doesn’t elaborate, Sirius chuckles and glances at Remus. 

He’s covered in sweat, his muscles still spasming at random, he looks exhausted and maybe a tiny bit worried. 

“Come on, tell us love, you should see Moony’s face, he needs to hear you now.”

Fleur’s head turns slowly to glance at Remus over her shoulder and at once, he rushes to sit next to them and kisses her forehead gently as he casts a few wandless spells over their bodies.

“I’m so ‘igh right now, zis was amazing” she breathes, a blissful smile on her face, her body heavy and boneless on Sirius.

Sirius can’t help but chuckle breathlessly at her words and at the huge grin appearing on Remus’ face.

“You really fucked us silly Moony.” 

Remus lets out a small, happy laugh.

“Can’t say that wasn’t incredible,” he grins, before planting a fond kiss on Sirius’ forehead too, “you really are full of surprises, Pads, never a boring day with you.” 

And Remus looks so joyful and sated right now that Sirius feels like maybe he isn’t so useless after all, maybe there are still some useful things he  _ can  _ do.


End file.
